


Indulgence

by Just_another_phenOMOnon



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: ...or is it Dribble?, Drabble, Gen, Omo Thirst Trap Jaskier, Omorashi, Solo Kink, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_another_phenOMOnon/pseuds/Just_another_phenOMOnon
Summary: Jaskier has a little pre-meditated solo fun.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: Dribble Drabbles





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me who to blame for this XD, enjoy!

Jaskier exhaled slowly, fingers running the length of his half-hard cock.

He’d finished his set, resisted the urge to step into the alley and relieve himself, and stolen upstairs.

Geralt was still out.

He tilted his head back, hand sliding over his aching belly. The dizzying pang of urgency and the slow simmer of arousal throbbed simultaneously, and a needy groan escaped his lips. His muscles spasmed and he looked down as a wet patch bloomed across the crotch of his trousers, warmth seeping down his leg as his stream gained intensity; euphoric relief singing through his body at last.


End file.
